El primer beso de Natsu
by dani-chan95
Summary: ¿Como habrá sido el primer beso de Natsu? Descubrirlo en este fic. Basado en un capitulo de los Simpson


**Hola, aquí les traigo una historia de Fairy Tail basada en un capítulo de los Simpson, y también es una especie de prologo para una futura historia que voy a hacer.**

**Como siempre Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

Hace un bonito día de verano en Magnolia y en su bosque en una colina se haya una bonita casa de madera, es la casa de Natsu, solo que ahora es mucho más grande y en el cartel de bienvenida no están los nombres de Natsu y Happy, sino los de una familia, la familia Dragneel Hearthphilia, así es han pasado 18 años desde que vivimos las ultimas aventuras de nuestros magos favoritos, y en ese tiempo Natsu y Lucy por fin declararon (después de un ataque de celos por parte del peli rosa) y llevan 18 años de feliz, y loco, matrimonio que dio a vida a tres pequeños y traviesos niños, Layla, la mayor, Igneel, el menor, y Nashi la adorable y achacable niña que es el ojito derecho de todo el gremio.

De la chimenea de la casa sale humo, señal de que se está cocinando algo, dentro de ella la casa estaba bastante bien ordenada, no parecía que allí viviera Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de fuego y record olímpico en destrucción de mobiliario solo superado por una Erza enfadada y sin pastel de fresas, entramos en la cocina donde podemos ver a Natsu cocinando unos macarrones… ¡Esperen un momento, paren la escena! ¿Desde cuándo Natsu sabe cocinar? Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, como Natsu era muy despistado y celosos, a Lucy, haciendo uso de su astucia intelecto ideo una forma genial de castigarle a él y a sus hijos, en vez de enfadarse con él, por cosas como olvidar una fecha importante (aunque en eso no solía fallar), responder mal a la pregunta de ¿Estoy gorda?, pasarse con sus celos etc… lo que hacía era que durante un día le tocaba a él hacer todas las tareas de la casa él solo, que normalmente se la repartían entre los cinco y Happy, mientras Lucy y los demás se iban de excursión o a una misión, aunque no eran todo ventajas ya que las tres primeras veces que cocino quemo la casa, tras muchos intentos de Lucy por enseñarle, pudo cocinar solo quemando la cocina, hasta que al final le cogió el gustillo a cocinar (no pasaba ni un mes sin que Natsu fuera castigado, normalmente por sus celos). Volviendo a la escena, Natsu estaba cocinando tranquilamente cuando Lucy apareció por la puerta.

—Estoy devuelta Natsu—L a chica olio el aroma que desprendía la comida— ¿Eso que huelo son macarrones?

—Hola Lucy—El chico se giró y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa—Ya están casi pero…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué me has castigado esta vez? ¿Qué hice?—A Lucy le dio un tic en el ojo al tener que recordárselo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Le diste un puñetazo al dependiente de la tienda de ropa solo por decir que el vestido me hacía ver más hermosa—Natsu chisto molesto

—Era un aprovechado, y además la culpa es tuya por llevarme de compras.

—Eso era otro castigo por darle una paliza al solicitante de la última misión por solo besarme la mano, Natsu era un noble y ellos saludan así a las damas—El chico rio inocentemente, los años no parecían haber pasado para él, ni para Lucy, el llevaba el mismo cabello de siempre solo que ahora un poco más largo y lo mismo para Lucy que el cabello le llegaba ahora hasta la cintura.

—Bueno no puedo evitar sentir celos teniendo a la chica más sexy de Fiore—Lucy se sonrojo al instante y dio un pequeño capón en la cabeza a Natsu.

—Dragón tonto…—Natsu volvió a besarla en los labio sonrojando aún más a la rubia— Bueno… creo que por hoy te salvas, ve avisar a los niños para comer, yo me ocupo de terminar esto.

—Claro—Natsu salió corriendo por la cocina, pero al segundo volvió a entrar—Lucy esto… ¿Dónde están?—Lucy casi cae ante la estupidez de su marido.

—Están en la casa árbol con sus amigos—Natsu asintió y volvió a salir de la cocina.

Fuera de la casa en la copa de un árbol se podía ver una pequeña casita árbol, que tenía un cartel que ponía "Guarida del Dragon estelar", dentro se podían ver a los hijos de Natsu y Lucy: Layla, Igneel y Nashi junto con otros seis chicos, los hijos de Gray y Juvia: Yuki y Ul, los de Erza y Jellal: Simon y Arya y los de Gajeel y Levy: Gale y Ana, estaban reunidos en círculo, llevaban toda la mañana jugando a juegos pero ahora parecía que no se les ocurría nada.

—Me aburro ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?—Dijo Layla, la hija mayor de Natsu y Lucy. **"(No los voy a describir físicamente porque en esta fic no tienen importancia)"**

—No sé ya hemos jugado mucho, ¿Qué tal si os cuento una historia?—Contesto su hermano Igneel. Arya la hija de Erza y Jellal sonrió burlonamente.

—Jeje seguro que es otra historia romanticona, ¿Me equivoco Igneel-kun?—Igneel se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Grito sonrojado, su hermana pequeña vio el sonrojo y no pudo evitar hacer de las suyas, y es que Nashi teniendo de madrina a Mirajane y de cuidador personal a Happy a sus ocho años era una troll en potencia.

—Igneel-chan esta rojo, parece un tomate, a Igneel-chan le guuuuusta Arya-chan, y Arya-chan le gusta convertir a Igneel-chan en un tomate porque le guuuuusta—Los dos nombrados se sonrojaron.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Grietaron los dos a la vez. Layla que había ignorado la escena seguía pensando un juego.

— ¡Ah ya se! Hagamos una competición de lucha para ver quién es el más fuerte—La mayoría de los presente palidecieron ante la propuesta de la chica, y su hermano tuvo que detenerla.

—Otra vez no Layla, todos sabemos que Arya y tu acabaríais ganado y luego os enfrentaríais destruyendo la casa árbol y parte de nuestra casa, y ya van cinco veces que la tía Virgo ha tenido que reconstruir esto—Las dos chicas sonrieron inocentemente, y Yuki se molestó.

— ¿Cómo que ellas dos? Yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellas—Arya y Layla sonrieron maliciosamente y tronaron sus puños.

— ¿Lo comprobamos ahora Yuki-chan?—Dijo Layla haciendo sudar frio a Yuki.

—Como diría el tío Elfman si eres un hombre demuéstralo con tus puños—Yuki estaba a punto de recibir una nueva tunda pero la pequeña Nashi se interpuso salvándole la vida.

—No pelen, si pelean yo me pondré triste—Nashi empezó a soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo enterneciendo al personal, ahora que ya los tenía bajo su control dio comienzo a su maléfico plan—Ya se a que podemos jugar a la botella del atrevimiento.

— ¿Cómo se juega a eso?—Preguntaron todos.

—Muy fácil cojo esta botella y la hago girar y cuando señale a alguno de vosotros y le digo un reto—Los demás no estaban muy convencidos de que se jugara exactamente así, pero no pudieron negarse al ver la mirada de cachorrito de Nashi. La botella empezó a girar y señalo a Yuki, haciendo que Nashi sonriera pícaramente.

—Te ha tocado Yuki-chan, y lo que tienes que hacer es… ¡Dar un beso a Layla-chan!—Los dos se sonrojaron al máximo, y a los demás se le quitaron las ganas de seguir jugando.

—No puedes hablar en serio—Grito Layla sonrojada.

—Bueno si no hay más remedio, lo hare—Yuki como buen tsundere que era actuó como tal, y se fue acercando poco a poco a Nashi ante el espanto de Layla que no sabía qué hacer, justo cuando Yuki iba a juntar sus labios con los de Layla ella se apartó de golpe haciendo tropezar a Yuki y dirigirse a la salida de la casita, que casualmente Layla estaba enfrente de ella, en ese momento Natsu apareció por la entrada.

—Chicos ya es hora com…—Tarde, Yuki al tropezar fue directo hacia Natsu y por azares del destino sus bocas chocaron espantado a los presentes. Inmediatamente Yuki se separó todo morado, mientras Natsu seguía paralizado y en blanco, los segundos pasaban sin que pasase nada hasta que Nashi decidió romper ese ambiente.

— ¡Papa es un lolicon y le gusta el yaoi!—Los demás empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Nashi para sufrimiento de Natsu y Yuki— Papi y Yuki-chan se guuuuuuustan—A Natsu le apareció un tic en el ojo.

—Hijos… tenemos que hablar—Los tres Dragneel palidecieron, se despidieron de sus amigos y entraron en su casa mientras que estos se fueron a sus respectivas casas...

Unos veinte minutos después en los que Natsu y sus hijos explicaron a Lucy lo que había pasado, se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón y Happy y Lucy se estaban partiendo literalmente de risa, mientras que sus hijos intentaban no imitar a su madre para no enfadar al peli rosa.

—Jajaja no sabía que te iban esas cosas Natsu—Se burló Happy haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza a su compañero, mientras a Lucy se le escapaban lágrimas de la risa.

—Natsu ¿Acaso debería empezar a preocuparme?—La paciencia de Natsu llego al límite.

— ¡Callaos de una vez! Lucy ¿No lo ves? Estaban jugando a darse besos, eso no está bien.

—No es para tanto Natsu—Le intento tranquilizar Happy

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? Según lo que me conto el maestro un beso es algo muy importante para una persona.

—Papi lo considera muy importante porque a la única chica que ha besado ha sido Lucy—Se burló Nashi haciendo sonrojar a Natsu y aumentando las risas de su mujer y gato.

—Eso… no es cierto…—Las risas cesaron y hubo un silencio absoluto durante unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron todos

—Así es, unos años antes de conocer a Lucy di mi primer beso—Lucy bufo molesta.

—Fue con Lissana ¿verdad? Ya tendremos una charla ella y yo, lo siento por Sting pero se va a quedar viudo—Natsu empezó a reír ante los celos de su amiga— ¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

— ¿Nunca te he dicho que me encanta verte celosa?— Lucy se sonrojo—Y tranquila no fue con ella fue con otra persona.

— ¿Con quién?—Preguntaron todos

—Bueno veréis… hace ya muchos años un año o dos después de unirme a Fairy Tail, hice una misión junto a Erza, Lissana y Gray, la misión era sencilla encontrara una chica que se había escapado de su casa y su padre la quería de vuelta, todo iba bien en la misión y pudimos dar con la ciudad donde al parecer se ocultaba la chica, en Hargeon, nos detuvimos a comer en un restaurante, y cuando llegaron los postres yo me comí el mío enseguida pero seguía hambriento, entonces vi el pastel de fresas de Erza y ella se fue al baño, y sin pensar me lo comí, cuando ella regreso y me vio con los restos del delito yo… bueno tuve que salir corriendo de allí para salvar la vida, recordad niños nunca os interpongáis entre un Scarlet y su postre favorito, para esconderme mejor me compre unos de esos artículos mágicos que te cambien el color del cabello y de las ropas, me cambie el cabello y a rubio y las ropas y volví a correr, sin mirar bien por donde iba que me choque con alguien cayendo los dos al suelo.

—Duele, mira por dónde vas podríamos habernos hecho bastante daño—Dijo la persona con la que me había chocado que pude reconocer por la vos y su aroma que era una chica.

—Lo siento, perdonadme ¿Estás bien?—Levante la cabeza y al verla me sonroje al instante, era peli rosa al igual que yo, con los ojos castaños y una sonrisa encantadora, con un poco nerviosismo me acerque a ella y le tendí la mano para que se levantara, que acepto con un ligero sonrojo, o eso es lo que me parecía a mí.

—Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le iba a decir mi nombre pero en ese momento apareció Erza aun buscándome, así que no tuve más remedio que decir un nombre falso.

—Me llamo Haru, Haru Glory, encantado de conocerte—Le sonreí y ella se sonrojo haciéndola verla adorable por lo que yo también me sonroje — ¿Co… cómo te llamas?

—Yo…—La chica iba a responder pero en ese momento unos chicos pasaron como buscando a alguien, uno de ellos se acercó a mí.

—Hey tu ¿Has visto a una chica rubia pasar por aquí hace un momento? Su nombre era…—No me acuerdo que nombre dijeron ya que tampoco preste mucha atención.

—No, no la he visto—Los chicos se fueron corriendo en la posible dirección que hubiera tomado, luego mire otra vez a la chica que parecía estar asustada, no supe por que—Por dónde íbamos… Ya me acuerdo me ibas a decir tu nombre.

—Ah sí… mi nombre es… Ellie, Ellie Evans, mucho gusto en conocerte

—Oye te apetece ir a dar una vuelta… me caes bien y bueno quería compensarte por haberme chocado contigo—Lo dije bastante sonrojado, y parece que conseguí el mismo efecto en ella.

—Claro…—Empezamos a caminar y sin darme cuenta la cogí de la mano sonrojándonos ambos, pero ella no la aparto, estuvimos hablando todo el día, ella me dijo que quería unirse a un gremio para ser una gran maga y yo le ofrecí unirse al nuestro cosa que acepto encantada, al día siguiente hablaría con Erza para que nos la llevásemos, por la noche hubo fuegos artificiales y los dos estábamos en la playa mirándolos, era muy romántico todo, de repente nos miramos y el sonrojo volvió aparecer nos miramos y nos acercamos el uno al otro hasta darnos un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Esto…—Dijo ella roja y nerviosa.

—Me… gustas ¿Qui… quieres… ser mi novia…?—El sonrojo de la chica aumento pero me respondió con un tímido si— ¡Genial! mañana nos iremos al gremio, y te presentare a todos, y así además Lissana dejara de molestarme con esas cosas.

—Y así es como di mi primer beso —Natsu acabo de contar su historia y miro a sus hijos Igneel y Nashi tenían estaban emocionados y con corazones en los ojos (Si, Igneel es un romántico), Layla mostraba desinterés y Lucy… Lucy estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, no parecía celosas, parecía dolida—Lucy ¿Dije algo malo?

—Natsu…—Natsu trago duro, no sabía que había hecho pero no había visto a Lucy así de enfadad en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?

—Ellie… ¡Ellie Evans era yo!

—¡Qué!—Gritaron todos

—Que romántico papi y mami ya se querían desde niños—Dijo Nashi

— ¿Pero cómo?—Pregunto Natsu

—Natsu yo me he intentado escapar de casa muchas veces y esa fue una de ellas, ese día conseguí llegar a Hargeon pero uno de los gremio que mi padre contrato me encontró y tuve que salir corriendo, cuando pude despistarlos saque el mismo artículo que usaste tú y cambie mis ropas y mi cabellos, en ese momento apareciste tú y chocamos, y cuando te iba a decir mi nombre aparecieron esos chicos y tuve que mentir, y luego me contaste sobre tu misión y el gremio y ya no pude decirte mi nombre de verdad.

—Pero ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

— ¿No te acurdas Natsu? Me prometiste que me llevarías el gremio al día siguiente y nunca lo hiciste, me traicionaste, estuve todo el día esperando y nunca llegaste… me puse tan triste que volví a mi casa dolida.

—Papa ¿Cómo pudiste?—Le regaño Layla

—Papi eso no se hace—Esta vez fue Nashi que parecía enfadada.

—Lucy yo… no es lo que parece… lo puedo explicar.

—Más te vale empezar—Dijo enfadada la rubia.

—Parece difícil de creer pero cuando me fui, iba tan eufórico que soltaba llamas por todas partes, las más grandes que me habían salido hasta entonces, pero acabe tropezando y me caí a un bote que estaba amarrado al muelle y una de mis llamas quemo la cuerda haciendo que le bote se alejase de la orilla y yo mareándome con él—Natsu se sonrojo al recordar aquello— Estuve un día entero a la deriva hasta que unos pescadores me rescataron, después de aquello estuve buscándote durante meses pero no había rastro alguno de Ellie Evans como si no existiera, deje de buscarte cuando me entere de la muerte de Lissana, lo siento mucho te hice daño por hacer el imbécil.— Hubo un silencio n el salón, hasta que las risas de Happy y sus hijos se hicieron sonar, mientras Lucy lo miraba serio, no sabía si creerle, la verdad no parecía muy creíble, pero la historia era tan ridícula y humillante que parecía cierta— ¿Me perdonas Lucy?—Natsu lo miro con ojos de cachorrito.

—Mmmm…—Lucy no pudo aguantarlo más y estallo en risas— Claro que te perdono dragoncito torpe, solo a ti te podría pasar algo tan estúpido—Natsu empezó a reír junto a su familia—La verdad empiezo a creer que nuestro destino desde niños era estar juntos—Natsu le sonrió.

—El destino no existe Lucy, solo sé que antes de conocerte ya estaba enamorado de ti— La chica se sonrojo, y Natsu aprovecho para darle beso en los labios.

—Iros a un hotel—Dijo Layla un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Kya que bonito! esto se lo tengo que contar a la tía Mira—Grito Nashi con corazones en sus ojos. El resto del día lo pasaron en familia, ya por la noche Natsu acostó a sus hijos y se metió en la cama con Lucy.

— ¿Ya los has acostado?— Pregunto Lucy metida en la cama con camisón rosa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sonrojando as u marido.

—S…si, Oye Lucy ¿Aun tienes el intercambiador de colores?

—Siempre lo guardo en el cajón—Natsu sonrió pícaramente

—Sácalo se me ha ocurrido una idea—No hubo falta que Natsu le explicase nada Lucy lo entendió perfectamente, Lucy saco su intercambiador y Natsu el suyo y lo activaron

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte mi Haru.

—Y yo a ti mi querida Ellie, te prometo que jamás te volveré a abandonar por una estupidez mía, nunca.

—Te amo Haru

—Yo más Ellie

**FIN: Lo que paso a continuación lo dejo a vuestra imaginación XD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Si les ha gustado comenten, y nos vemos en el futuro fic que hare sobre los hijos de nuestros magos, se que ya hay muchos pro siempre quise hacer uno.**


End file.
